


Beloved Mistress

by flickawhip



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelie and Gaia. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Mistress

Gaia had always been Aurelie's mistress and, although she was a slave, she couldn't help but feel a little protective of her. She had been bought and gifted to Gaia upon Gaia's arrival in Capua, and now Aurelie knelt at Gaia's side, moving to gently wash the blood from her lover's neck, her voice soft. 

"I am so sorry Domina."

The second that the other girls had left she spoke further, somewhat tentatively. 

"Are you alright, my Gaia?"  
Gaia looked at her and smiled.

"Such a sweet girl aren't you my Aurelie."

She said softly.

"I'm fine thank you."  
"Only for you, my Domina."

Aurelie murmured, her touch soft as she moved to smooth her hands over Gaia's shoulders. 

"I would see you safe always."  
Gaia smiled and stroked Aurelie's hands.

"You’re so sweet Aurelie..."

She said softly, smirking slightly.

"You mean you would see me naked. I've seen the look in your eye…"  
"I..."

Aurelie paused but spoke softly. 

"Yes, I would... but I would sooth you as you wished."  
"I would see any slave of mine naked before I would let her unworthy eyes gaze on my body."

Gaia purred lovingly, smiling gently. Aurelie smiled and rose, stripping in mere moments. Gaia smiled and admired Aurelie's body scrutinising it.   
"Are you enjoying the view?"  
"Hush slave."

Gaia teased.

"Or I will spank you for your impudence."  
Aurelie smiled but obeyed.  
"You have a very exquisite body slave. You have very supple curves."   
"They are yours, Domina."  
Gaia smiled and came over and began to use her 'property' as she saw fit, caressing and running her hands all over Aurelie's body. Aurelie mewed softly.   
"You like that Slave?"  
"Yes Domina."  
"Good, now.... help your mistress undress."  
"Yes Domina."

Aurelie agreed with a smile, moving to do so. Gaia smiled and allowed Aurelie to remove her clothes. Aurelie smiled and stepped back as she finished. Gaia smiled.

"Avert thine eyes slave."

She teased.

"Your Domina gave you no permission to view her naked."  
Aurelie smiled and did so. Gaia smiled.

"Now slave.... now you may look upon me...but only at my feet and lower legs."

She teased. Aurelie murred and did so, clearly wishing she could see more. Gaia smiled revealing in her gentle teasing.

"Does mine body not please you slave!"

She said in mock indignation at Aurelie's muted murr.   
"It is truly beautiful, Domina."  
"You may raise thine eyes to waist level slave...but no higher."   
Aurelie smiled and did so, quite unaware of the low gasp that escaped her, her eyes sliding closed for moments before re-opening.   
"What is wrong slave?"  
Gaia asked softly.   
"They... hurt you."

Aurelie's voice was soft but strangely warm and fierce. 

"I would not see you hurt so.... not ever again."  
Gaia smiled.

"Such loyalty and love my slave.... come look upon your Domina fully."   
Aurelie edged closer, finally looking over the last of Gaia's body, her voice surprisingly soft. 

"You are... so very beautiful Domina."  
Gaia smiled and stroked Aurelie's cheek.

"Thank you my slave."  
"Domina..."

Aurelie smiled softly, unable to stop herself kissing Gaia's bruised wrist softly. 

"Might I... pleasure you?"  
"Yes...you may."   
"Would you rather the bath or the bed?"  
"I think the Bath Aurelie, I feel it would be more comfortable and offer more... opportunities for our play."  
"As you wish, my Domina."  
Gaia smiled and walked into the bath and swam to one side of it smiling at Aurelie as she did so. Aurelie soon joined her, moving to settle closer, her lips hesitantly gentle on Gaia's cheek, clearly asking permission. Gaia sighed contentedly.

"You have permission you know my sweet Aurelie."

She said softly. Aurelie smiled, kissing her Domina gently even as her hands moved to caress and tease Gaia's breasts and nipples gently. Gaia purred and mewed approvingly. Aurelie took her sweet time moving lower, her touch still gentle and warm. Gaia quivered with pleasure and anticipation. Aurelie finally moved to cup and caress Gaia's clit and cunt. Gaia mewed and gasped softly. Aurelie smiled sweetly, kissing Gaia tenderly again even as she once again teased Gaia's clit a little. Gaia purred.

"Slave! Behave and don't tease!"

She playfully scolded.

"Or Domina will spank you!"  
"Apologies Domina."

Aurelie murmured, slowly sliding a finger, then another, into Gaia. Gaia mewed and lent forward and began nibbling on Aurelie's ear lobe. Aurelie purred softly, her speed picking up just a little. Gaia began to ride Aurelie's fingers making the water splash noisily. Aurelie smiled softly even as she sped up. Gaia bucked harder the noise of the splashing water getting louder, the sound of Gaia's moans of pleasure joining them. Aurelie sped up further. Gaia mewed and bucked harder still, the water now splashing out of the bath and over the marble floor. Aurelie sped up once again. Gaia cried out and came apart. Aurelie smiled, her touch gentle as she eased Gaia back down from her climax, her touch light as she led Gaia to the towels, her eyes fixed on Gaia even as she towelled her down gently, leading her safely to bed. It was there she stayed for the night, curled tightly around her Domina, watching for any night-fears.


End file.
